Gentlemanly Teasing
by Caz251
Summary: Harry Hart was an MI6 Agent until Merlin seduced him away to Kingsman.


AN: Written for a prompt on dressing room 3: Maybe Harry was MI6 or Shield or a mob enforcer but Merlin saw something in him and seduced him into joining the kingsmen. Bonus if for the first few months of Harry being a kingsman the other agents all pretended that Merlin had seduced them as well

Merlin looked around the bar looking for one person in particular, he had read their file and knew that they were what he was looking for. It had once again come up that they needed to propose candidates for a Kingsman position; the role of Galahad needed to be filled. The young man that he was hoping to put forward as his candidate was impressive on paper, his work with MI6 starting to earn him a name, but Merlin hoped he could lure him away with the prospect of a title.

He spotted him across the bar with a group of friends, it hadn't been hard to figure out the young man's habits if you watched well, and Merlin was nothing if not watchful. He supposed that some might say he had really invested himself in this recruit, and he had yet to actually meet and speak to him. He supposed he had; he had seen his work when it had intersected with something the Kingsmen were working on and he had been impressed, ever since then he had been following the young man's work avidly.

Merlin watched the group carefully, knowing that he had to get the young man alone in order to propose the idea of joining the Kingsmen to him, waiting for the opportunity to make his move. Merlin wasn't much older than Harry Hart, a few years older with just as much promise, and he was going to use that to his advantage. Seeing an opening he ordered another drink before taking it and blending in seamlessly with the crowd, he fitted in easily as he made his way through the crowd to the young man he wanted.

He waited until the young man's friends were in engrossed in conversation before coming up behind him, touching him lightly at the small of his back and leaning forward to whisper into his ear. He knew that he was taking a huge risk, the young man could easily take offense at his actions and he could find himself on the receiving end of a punch, but he was sure that he was reading the other man correctly.

Harry looked back at him over his shoulder, considering him for a moment, before he nodded slightly and indicated the exit. Merlin smirked to himself internally, he had known it was a long shot, but it had worked. He made his way towards the doors watching Harry as he did so, making his excuses to his friends and following after him.

He had a car ready for them as soon as they stepped out of the bar, and soon they were in the car on the way to Headquarters. He had the time it would take to get there to convince Harry that Kingsman was a better option for him than MI6. He watched Harry taking stock of their surroundings for a moment, watching as he took note of the comfortable seats and the blackout window that separated them from the driver, he seemed to be considering something for a moment.

Just as Merlin was about to speak, to tell him the real reason he had asked him to leave the bar with him, he found himself with a lap full of his prospective candidate. Harry's lips were on his before he could protest and Merlin let himself enjoy the kiss for a moment before pulling back and taking control of the situation.

He tried to explain that he wasn't looking for anything of a carnal nature with the younger man, something that the other man disregarded outright, claiming his words had implied just the opposite. Merlin thought about the words that he had whispered to the other man and realised that they could be construed sexually, it was what he had intended to get him out of the bar, but it wasn't what he meant in that context. 'I want you. I want to take you home, work you hard and make you forget your name.'

He wanted to take the young agent back to Kingsman, put him through his paces and turn him into Galahad. He explained about the Kingsman agency and told the younger man of his hopes for him, allowing him to ask any questions that he could think of. He then asked whether or not he was willing to try for the position.

"So, Kingsman Knights are the epitome of gentlemen, in actions and in words?" Harry asked, obviously considering the position, "After causing me such a problem don't you think it would be the actions of a gentleman to fix it before taking me to what could be my place of future employment."

Merlin looked at him sharply, hearing the agreement of undertaking the training, as well as the offer no the almost demand of carnal activity. Merlin shouldn't agree he knew he shouldn't, compromising himself with his candidate was not a good idea; it would lead to so many problems in the future. Looking at the younger man sat next to him, stretched out as much as he could be fingers skimming lightly over the bulge in his suit trousers a smirk on his pretty lips, Merlin's control snapped.

He knew they didn't have a lot of time, they were almost at Headquarters, so there wasn't much time for anything. He could be a gentleman though, and relieve the man of the problem he had caused. He reached out to the other man, removing his hand replacing it with his own, running it over the stretched fabric for a moment, before opening Harry's trousers and taking him out. He stroked the other man a few times before circling the head a few times with his thumb, spreading the fluid he found there to the rest of the shaft.

He then leant forward and took the shaft to the root, letting the warm weight of the young agent fill his mouth. He let out a quiet moan when Harry's hands found his hair, pulling a groan from the other man as the vibrations travelled up his shaft. Knowing that he was against the clock Merlin tried to make the experience as pleasurable as possible in the short timeframe that he had. Teasing licks, deep sucks and indecent moans had the younger man rushing towards completion, spilling into Merlin's mouth just as the car came to a stop.

Merlin righted himself immediately, raising an eyebrow in Harry's direction, the younger man pulling himself together as much as he could manage, hastily fastening his trousers as Merlin exited the car, following shortly after him. He led him into the manor and to a room where some other candidates were already waiting before leaving him there.

Merlin made his way to the observation room, he knew that the other Knights who had already delivered their candidate would be waiting there to see all the candidates gathered and to watch the beginning of the process. He entered the room to smirks and good-natured ribbing from his fellow Knights, Lancelot taking pity on him, "You left the feed on your glasses on."

Merlin groaned, he wasn't going to live this one down. The other Knights loved having something to hold over him, especially as it was normally the other way around as he was taking a much more active role as their handler than as a fellow Knight. He could only imagine what would happen if Harry got the role of Galahad.

Harry Hart looked around the room, the weight of the glasses balanced on his nose comforting, as he scanned his surroundings. He had just been Knighted as Galahad and was in a room with his fellow Kingsmen, both those in physical form and holographic.

He was surprised when he was approached by two of the Knights that he had noticed talking to Merlin before the other man had disappeared. He eyed them curiously, wondering what it was they wanted, Lancelot and Percival, if he remembered rightly.

"Welcome to the club," Percival said with a small smile, "we are few in number, but we know we are the special ones."

Harry looked at him confused, the room seemed to be quite full around them. His confusion must have been obvious as Lancelot just smirked at him before explaining.

"Not many of the Knights here have been seduced into their position, Merlin doesn't propose candidates often." Lancelot smiled, before the two men turned and walked away from him, leaving him trying not to gape after them, it wasn't becoming of a gentleman.

Were they serious? They couldn't be serious could they? Harry left the gathering unobtrusively intending on searching out Merlin, intent on finding out if he was just the latest in the line of Kingsman conquests. He didn't notice as he left Lancelot and Percival toasting each other snickering together in a corner.


End file.
